1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening system and, more specifically, to a disposable set screw system which comprises inserting the set screw to the desired depth, removing the excess shank portion, and means for removal of the set screw when desired.
The present invention includes a disposable set screw that is longer in length than needed to secure an object within a fixture or the like. The set screw transverses inward toward the object until the distal end of the set screw reaches the object to be held and the object is held securely within the fixture. The excess shank of the set screw is then sheared with a cutting tool to eliminate any interference with form, fit and operation of the fixture.
In prior art, improper selection of shank length (too long or short) results in the need to remove and reselection of the set screw. In turn, efficiencies in the setup process are reduced. The method of the present invention eliminates the need to select a set screw of proper length for any given application
The disposable set screw system of the present invention provides means for three methods to remove the disposable set screw and release the pressure of the object within the fixture.
In one method, the supporting member for the set screw is held to the fixture with an adjacent anchoring screw. When the adjacent anchoring screw is removed, the supporting member is released and the pressure between the object and the disposable set screw is eliminated. In turn the shank of the set screw with no binding pressure can easily be turned for removal.
In another method, an internally threaded reducer with an end that is adapted for a wrench or like tool is used in the supporting member. The set screw is inserted and tightened through the internally threaded reducer and cut off. In turn, the threaded reducer and set screw are secured together. When the set screw needs to be removed, the threaded reducer is unscrewed and the disposable set screw comes with it.
In a third method for releasing the set screw, a hex nut or a pair of hex nuts, or the like are placed on the set screw prior to being cut off. By threading the two nuts together, the binding of the nuts locks the two nuts together and allows of easy removal of the disposable set screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other methods for means of fastening. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,774 issued to Bradley on Dec. 9, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Hepworth; Paul S. on May 19, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,354. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,625 was issued to Petri; Manfred on Dec. 17, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 28, 2000 to Hollick; David John as U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,430. Another patent was issued to Hardt; Falk on Jan. 23, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,659.
Internationally, a German Patent No. DE 4113242 was issued to Czernek, Georg on Oct. 29, 1992. Another European patent was issued to Klehe, Armin on Jan. 18, 1995 as EP 0634811 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 17, 1996 to Limanin as Patent No. EP 0692643.
Another European patent was issued to Hardt Falk, Dipling on Mar. 8, 2000 as Patent No. EP 0984176. Yet another European Patent No. EP 1460278 was issued to Frank, Erich on Sep. 22, 2004. Another patent was issued to Pasukaru, Detaaburu on Sep. 10, 1996 as Japan Patent JP 8232931. Another patent was issued to Burguburu, Philippe on Sep. 11, 1998 as Fransce. Patent No. FR 2760495.